Where the Path Leads
by PassionRulesUsAll
Summary: A member of the Volturi finds himself falling for a human girl in the 19th century, who is already taken by Edward Mason. What happens when this girl becomes a part of the Volturi, only to cross paths with her first love more than a century later.
1. The One

_**Where the path leads**_

Let me take you back to a time filled with romance, dancing, wealth, and tragedy…The year is 1876. In Boston, Massachusetts there lived a lovely young couple whose hearts were filled with an all consuming love for each other. There names were Isabella Swan and Edward Mason. Ms. Swan was the most desired young lady of all, only seventeen years of age, with whom great gifts of beauty were granted upon. She was delicate and enchanting, possessing the grace of an angel, with soft ivory skin, dark sweet seductive eyes, rosy cheeks, blood red lips, and dark curls that tumbled down her back. Her mother had died during childbirth, her father died later on. She then, at the age of fourteen, was taken in by her two kind aunts, Melinda and Sarah. There, at the beautiful Hallien Manor, she met Edward. Edward…a handsome, intelligent, young man with a well-known family name, and a heart that loved more passionately and completely than any other. This is the story of two lovers torn apart and set on separate paths, only to find each other in another place and time….

Chapter One

"Isabella, darling, please, you look as lovely as a rose; let's not keep Mr. and Mrs. Elsberry waiting any longer. The party started an hour ago" Edward paced the floor, glancing nervously at the great grandfather clock. Isabella rushed down the grand staircase, her crimson skirts flowing behind her, a jittery handmaiden at her side.

"Isabella, always bold, reached up to plant a small delicate kiss on Edward's lips. Her handmaiden, Vivian, pulled Isabella back, grabbing her arm. "Ms. Swan, really!" she exclaimed in shock. Edward's cheeks flushed and he smiled down at his beloved, offering her his arm to escort her to the awaiting party. Isabella turned back to her maid, whispering but so that Edward could hear, "In two weeks I will be Mrs. Mason, and you shall no longer have the ability to scold me. Besides by then I will have-" but what she would have done we do not know, for Vivian clamped her mouth shut, leaving Edward to chuckle to himself.

A sleek black carriage pulled up beside them, led by four beautiful raven black horses, and a short well-aged footman hopped out to assist them. He helped Ms. Swan and her escort into the carriage, Edward refusing to be "doted upon."

They pulled into the front of a large, Victorian manor, beautiful in its eeriness, which was set just outside of the city and surrounded by beautiful woods. The full moon hung above them and laughter sounded from the house. A butler opened the doors, granting them entrance to the party.

"Good evening Mr. Mason, Ms. Swan" "Good evening" they said in unison as they walked into the dining hall. Soft music played as couples twirled and danced around the room.

The only guests left still were three mysterious men in the east corner.

Edward led Bella to the center of the dance floor, gracefully twirling her around, sending the faint aroma of her radiant skin across the room, catching the attention of one of the three men, Caius. He searched about the crowd for the source of the mouthwatering scent, inhaling its sweetness. He turned to the man at his left "Do you smell that, Aro?" The man looked at him curiously, taking in the scent of the room.

The last of the three spoke his voice drawling and bored. "I don't smell anything _distinct _or _significant _here."

Caius moved through the crowd, scanning the young couples. "No, there is one, hmm…irresistible, delicious. Like vanilla orchids and honey."

Aro followed beside him perplexed. "You can eat once we leave" Caius stopped short and looked at Aro "No, there's something else, something more. It's like I'm being pulled. Caius's head spun to the left, finding the source of his distraction; Isabella, twirling and spinning with her beloved fiancée. In a split second she was swept from Edward's arms and into the cold, strong arms of her obsessor.

Aro took in the beauty of the young woman, leaned into Markus, and whispered in an amused voice. "Yes I see the draw."

Caius looked down at the shocked expression on Isabella's lovely face. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he gazed into her warm eyes. Her brows pulled together in confusion, "Have we met?" He only smiled, weaving them gracefully through the crowd.

He tightened his grip around her small waist, pulling her close to him, and caressing her cheek. Her breathing quickened, blush rising against his fingers. She was mesmerized by his strange dark eyes, imagining a splash of burgundy in their depths. Eyes that were both alluring and frightening.

Edward rushed toward Isabella, but Aro stepped in front of his path blocking his view. A second passed and Aro stepped aside.

Edward took a step forward, his eyes scanning the hall. She was gone. Edward frantically shoved aside the party-goers, finding nothing. He ran toward the door, his nervous pulse climbing.

Aro, now standing right outside of the hall, lifted his hand just as Edward was emerging, and slapped the back of his head, a sly smile on his pale face. Edward fell, face forward, unconscious, onto the floor. Aro bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his collar, lifting him well above his own height, and carelessly tossed him into a nearby closet, whistling as he did so.

Meanwhile out in the gardens behind the manor, Caius was holding Isabella tightly against the vine covered wall, one hand firmly behind her waist while the other was intertwined in her left hand pinning it up as if they were frozen while dancing. He looked down at her and slowly released her hand. He spoke in a shaky, awed voice, seeming surprised at his own behavior; as if something deep inside him was awakening, beyond his control.

"Stay with me. Just stay," he whispered. There eyes locked. Melting into each other. She seemed to regain herself and pulled back a fraction of an inch.

"He's waiting," was all she replied. Her voice trembled, her emotions mixed between a strong desire to obey the stranger and the need to reunite with the man she loved. The man was hauntingly exquisite, and so strange, so alien. It was as if he were a magnet, pulling her to him. She was completely helpless. More than physically.

He released her altogether, but remained rooted to the spot, not allowing her room around him. She tore her eyes away from him and took a deep breath as he raised his hand to his mouth, as if he were appraising a magnificent view.

She threw a nervous glance to both sides debating her next move. At that exact moment, he seemed to have decided on something, a resolution shone in his eyes. Anticipating her escape attempt, he threw an arm up above her shoulder, towering over her. She reacted in a way he did not expect; using all her strength, she shoved his arm away with both of her hands and quickly tried to step around him.

He scooped her up in his other arm, lifted her off the ground with unbelievable grace and ease, and planted her back firmly in front of him.

She huffed in exasperation; irritation and confusion showing on her face. She looked up at him, her expression now angered. "Don't touch me!" She felted repulsed at the very thought of any man other than Edward laying hands on her. "What do you think your doing?" she asked in a low and enraged voice.

He lifted her chin delicately, as if handling a glass doll, replying "I wouldn't have to handle or restrain you at all if you'd stand still and listen to me all I want is your attention…….and you"

She pulled her face back in defiance, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm engaged!" She hissed under her breath. He looked down at her sparkling diamond engagement ring and smirked, replying, "I knew you were taken from the first moment I saw you, but you see that is irrelevant"

She tried to comprehend everything that was going on. He looked to the sky then back to her, releasing her again, but still standing directly in front of her, and put his hands behind his back. He then took a deep breath, and spoke in a calmed tone, "Let us begin again. I am Caius. My brothers and I are here traveling from Italy. May I ask your name?"

Isabella seemed more comfortable now that he was behaving reasonably, and spoke in a soft voice "Isabella, Isabella Swan"

He smiled politely "Hmm…Bella it suites you" his face smoothed out and became unreadable. He moved to the side as if to let her pass. As she turned to head back to the manor he grabbed onto her arm gently, speaking in an apologetic tone "I'm so sorry…but I can't let you go."

He again caressed her cheek, then pushing her hair back, leaned over her and pulled off her necklace, sinking razor sharp teeth into her neck. She gasped, trying to escape his tight embrace, uselessly struggling against his hold on her. Her entire body seemed to relax and then went limp.

He knew from that moment that there was something special about Isabella Swan, in every case before her, the victim would be experiencing unbelievable pain, screaming and convulsing as it swallowed their reason.

He picked her up carefully and walked over to the garden bench, laying her upon it, and headed back into the manor to find his brothers. He walked into the deserted ballroom to find a simple note lying on the table in the corner.

_Caius,_

_I can see why you are so drawn to her. However Marcus expresses a different opinion on the matter. He does not understand why you have chose to show such a special interest in this girl. Rather than any other girl you have come across in the last 3000 years. We have departed for Italy. I will try to reason with Marcus. Join us when you are able._

_Aro_

He took the tiny piece of paper, folded it and placed it neatly in his pocket, turning to head back toward the gardens.

He walked over and scooped her up gracefully and sped off to the shipping port.


	2. Explanations

-1Chapter Two

Three days later, Isabella awoke in a luxurious cabin on a bed of silk sheets. She sat up, her eyes scanning her surroundings. The man called Caius sat across the room, seeming very nervous about something.

At the sight of her opened eyes, now a brilliant red, he stood up and walked over to her, cautiously, and reached out one hand, as if to help her up.

"Bella.." Before he could finish his sentence, she rolled over the bed at great speed, and was out the door running up the stairs before he could reach her.

He dashed up flights of stairs calling after her, "Bella…please, this is completely irrational." She didn't look back, but yelled the first thought that managed to pop into her very confused head. "I'm not feeling very rational just now! Leave me ALONE!"

She made a quick turn towards the Captain's Corridor and grabbed for the knob, managing to pull the door right off its hinges. Her eyes widened in shock, and she halted in the door frame. She turned and looked up at Caius, who was now right next to her. He was almost smiling as he gestured toward another door, leading into a comfortable living room with a handsome, roaring fire. Oddly enough, Bella didn't feel the cold that was sure to hover in the ships drafty rooms.

"Let me explain. It is vital that you understand what has happened…..what you are" His voice was sickeningly calm, and she couldn't take it. She knew something was different. She was fast, and strong, and she was going to take advantage of that latter.

As he began to take a seat in a comfy fat chair, she lunged forward, aggression surging through her, and backhanded him with excessive force, hurling him through the wall.

Her voice lowered into a deadly whisper. "I told you to stay away from me." She bolted from the room, so normal and comfortable, so unlike what she knew she was now.

Caius was already back on his feet, and walking towards her with deliberate slowness. She turned at the door to glare at him, and walked back into the room, her posture like that of a lioness. Her pale moonlight hands groped for anything she could throw at him, not caring what it was, just so long as it helped release the rage and confusion that engulfed her.

He continued moving towards her, gracefully dodging everything she threw. She stopped when he was right in front of her, and gasped desperately as she realized she had not breathed throughout her tantrum, and realized she didn't need to. Her entire body stilled, and she turned and left, walking quickly and gracefully. She continued on her way until she reached the railing at the stern of the boat. She turned around to face him.

"What have you done to me?" Caius walked slowly to her side, half expecting another outburst. "If you would just relax for a second, take a deep breath." His voice was soothing and soft, as if he were talking to a spooked horse.

"What the hell good will that do?" She snapped at him.

He almost smiled, glancing sideways at her as he shrugged. "Absolutely nothing, really, well, except giving me a small chance to finish a sentence."

Her eyes narrowed and her chin rose in defiance, as, unobserved by him, one of her small hands came up around him from behind. She flung him over the railing, sending him into the Atlantic, but not before he grabbed her by the hem of her dress, pulling her in with him.

She screamed as they plunged into the cold water. As their heads broke the icy surface, she slapped him upside the head. "Were you born in a barn, or do you just routinely chuck ladies into the ocean depths?"

His eyes narrowed, but his mouth curved unwillingly into a half-smile of slight amusement. "Me? Ha! Who chucked whom overboard?"

She exhaled sharply, her hands balling into fists under the water. She noticed how easy it was to stay afloat, though she had never learned to swim. It only infuriated her further that he was leaning back in the water, his arms moving as if he were directing an orchestra.

Her temper once again getting the better of her, she suddenly whipped both of her hands on top of his head and plunged his head under water. "If you weren't", Caius suddenly jerked up, flinging her off of him, "Temper?" he asked innocently.

Her eyes narrowed as she pushed him under again, but as she did so, he grabbed onto the collar of her dress, tearing it off completely, leaving her barely covered in her slip and undergarments. Her mouth popped open in a large "O" as he came up, snickering. He held up her torn dress, grinning from ear to ear.

Thinking that her cheeks were a burning red, she turned her head to the side, catching sight of the ship, which happened now to be 300 feet away.

"Alright, _Caius_" she sneered the name, "how are we going to get back to the ship?"

He threw the sopping, torn dress behind him carelessly. "Well we could easily swim, but why waste the effort, however small?" He gathered her (as she furiously tried to push him away) into his arms, bridal style, and the next second was setting her down on the bed.

She looked around then up at him with curiosity "h-how did you _do _that?" She asked eyes wide. "It's a gift" he muttered in her ear. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and curiosity.

He sat down on the bed next to her and she sat up to face him. He looked her up and down, raising one eyebrow, as she followed his gaze. Her ivory slip clung to her small frame and was absolutely dripping. She pulled the top cover up around herself as he got up and walked over to a beautiful dresser against the wall.

He pulled out a few selected garments and handed them to her, gesturing towards another door. She got up, grabbed the fresh clothes, and stalked off towards the suggested door.

It was a small, cozy washing room with dark paneled walls thick gold carpet. To her left were a small vanity and a tall mirror. She walked over to them, stopping dead in front of her reflection. Her skin, which had always been fair, was literally snow white. Her facial features were somehow enhanced, perfected. She didn't know how to describe herself; eerie, perhaps. Frightening, and beautiful, and still. As still as a photograph.

All this and yet it was not the first thing she noticed. It was her eyes; her dark, innocent, warm eyes were now a blindingly bright shade of red. It was what frightened her most out of everything that had happened.

A sickness and fear washed over like that she had never known. What had she become?

She tore her gaze away from the mirror, wishing she could just gauge out her eyes altogether, and numbly tore off her ruined clothes. She slipped on what had been given to her, a soft, flowing gown made of pale lavender, and turned for the door.

Caius was already changed and was pacing the floor when she reappeared. He sat down on the long chaise in the corner and gestured for her to do the same. She moved towards it, cautiously, and sat down next to him. He sighed, "Where to start?" He asked himself.

She waited patient and still, as he began. "Bella, I cannot tell you how old I am, because I am unsure, but I know that I have existed for around 3000 years. I am immortal. I will never grow old and never taste disease. I have no family but for those I have grown close to, those who are like me. My coven. We are known as the Volturi. Myself, Marcus, and Aro are, shall we say in charge. There are, the three of us included, twelve that make up our coven. We live in Volterra, Italy."

He glanced sideways at her, taking in her awed and frightened expression, knowing how much more there was to say, and how much frightening that part would be.

"We are more than just immortal, more precisely…..we are vampires, Bella, and you are now included in that. We survive by the consumption of human blood."

Bella seemed to almost lean back at the last two words he spoke. That desperate, angry feeling was clawing its way back again. Maybe it was hunger. She ignored it and took a deep breath, looking down she needed more; she needed to know how this happened to her, why it had happened to her.

She spoke her voice almost pained. "How did this happen to me, I don't.." She stopped and looked back at him. "It's all such a blur"

He met her gaze evenly, "What do you remember?"

She thought for a second, "There was a party. The Elsberry's daughter Margaret had just gotten engaged, and we were celebrating. Nearly every one was there……_you_ were there. We danced." She stopped, trying to put together scattered thoughts.

Caius seemed almost relieved by something. He leaned towards her, "Yes", he smiled. "I just couldn't leave someone as lovely as you all alone at a celebration like that, with only your made for company."

"It's all a blur after that." She held her head in her hand, eyes closed. "I only remember pain. Burning"

Caius's eyes widened. _She had felt the pain of the transformation? _He was sure she hadn't, she was so still.

He stood abruptly and placed his hands behind his back. "There was a fire. Many got out, but you became trapped. I ran back in and found you, unconscious, pinned beneath a fallen beam. You were barely alive." His gaze locked with hers. "I did the only thing I could to save you. I bit you, and by doing so, my venom was spread through your veins. It made you what you are now. It made you like me. Nothing out can hurt you now."

She looked up at him with sincerity "You're my savior."

The rest of the trip was spent with more questions, and the path to self-discovery. Bella learned of their kinds history, their enemies, their talents, and just how powerful they all were.

She found herself growing close to the man that had saved her from an untimely death, and that man was growing very fond of her. He would do anything to please her, and he did—anything but tell her the truth of how she had come to be.


	3. Meeting the Family

-1Chapter 3

Meeting the family

Their ship docked in the middle of the night. Cool ocean water splashed over the deck, and the moon hung over head casting bright light onto the awaiting carriage.

Caius raised his arm offering it to escort Bella into the carriage.

"Bella, my dear, are you ready to meet my brothers?" he asked as he picked up her hand and laid it in his own. She looked up at him and smiled. "I am. After all those weeks at sea getting to know you…" she paused, a shy smile on her beautiful face "I can't wait to meet your family."

She leaned in, resting her head on his chest as he lowered his lips to her hair, settling in to enjoy the long ride home with Bella in his arms.

The sun had only begun to rise as they pulled up to a castle hidden deep within the country. "Here we are" Caius announced as she pulled back the velvet curtains to look out the window.

"I thought you said you lived in the heart of Italy" she responded, confused. He gently lifted her out as the carriage came to a halt.

"We do, but this is my summer retreat. I never liked being cooped up in Volterra, with only my brothers for company, so I come here when in need of peace. Marcus and Aro never approved of my travels, but that didn't stop me. I thought it would be nicer for you- being able to enjoy the beautiful outdoors without fear of exposure."

He looked down at her lovely face, taking in her onyx eyes. "You must eat, darling."

She turned back to the carriage to grab her small suite case. "Allow me to change before I hunt," she replied, sounding a bit anxious. She headed toward the castle, stopping only when she realized he was not beside her.

He stood by the carriage, arms folded in front of him. "Bella, sweetheart, we do not hunt. My entire family feeds on… and they are brought to _us._" She looked at him for a moment before remembering his earlier explanation. "Caius, I refuse to consume human blood." Her voice was riddled with a tone of disgust.

"I know, but I hadn't foreseen the possibility of your intolerance of our way of life. I do not believe the others will understand."

She set her bag down and walked over to him "If they respect you, they will respect your choice of company, and my choice of diet." He opened his mouth to reply but was cut-off when a voice sounded from behind Bella.

"Caius, it is so good to see you. It's been some time." A raven haired man approached, a look of utter pleasantry on his face. "Bella, my dear, I see why my brother is so taken with you." He bowed his head in courtesy and briefly lifted her hand to his lips. "I am Aro."

They were exchanged greetings as another man appeared in the large wooden door way of the castle. "Hello brother," Marcus drawled in a withdrawn and irritated tone. He walked up to his brother, passing Bella without so much as a glance.

"I think it best we return to Volterra immediately. I'm quite famished, and the voyage back is rather long." He looked at Caius with open disapproval, making his feelings against a new addition known.

Aro smiled and turned to Caius, ignoring Marcus's dislike of the situation "Yes, Caius, you have arrived just in time to wish us farewell. We were just on our way back, but now that you have arrived, I hope both you and Bella will join us."

Bella looked up at Caius with a serious expression. Caius nodded his head in response, "There is something we must discus before leaving." He took a step forward, addressing his brothers. "After Bella's transformation, we have come to realize that she has no appetite for the taste of human blood. The very scent repulses her."

Bella spoke up, taking Caius' hand. "I will not dine on people. My only sustenance shall come from animals."

Marcus and Aro exchanged looks of confusion and repulsion. "I suppose that is your choice, dear, but we hope that in time you will change your mind. I'd rather not put it to the test, but I'm sure that mere animals cannot provide adequate… nutrition," Aro said, his tone like that of a father who disapproves of a child's sweet tooth.

"You'll no doubt waste away. You see, we've met another who shares your views, and I've already placed a bet that he will see his end within the closing of this decade," Marcus said with an air of amusement.

Caius took a long stride towards his brother. "I'd appreciate it if you would show a little more respect towards the woman I've chosen as my companion," he hissed in Marcus' face.

"I only mean to caution you against this… distraction, brother." Marcus' voice was cold and uncaring, as was his stance towards Caius.

Caius' face became contorted with fury as he moved directly in front of Marcus. "I have no need for your opinion, _brother. _We've been _distracted_" he spit the word out, "only by your own bitterness of affection. I will not spend the rest the rest of eternity alone and moping about like you, with only memories for company."

Marcus' lip quivered as he twisted it into a mocking smile. "I see that it only takes one pretty girl to turn you against your own family." He turned towards Bella, disgust burning in his crimson eyes. "If only loyalty were not so weak," he whispered in a deadly tone.

Caius snarled, baring his teeth and leaning in towards Marcus' face. Marcus snickered, stepping to the side and circling around to his back. Caius twisted around and lunged at his throat.

Before Aro could intervene, Bella threw up her hands in shock, somehow causing a ripple effect to blow towards the feuding brothers, knocking them twenty feet apart. Both of them stared at her, mystified.

Aro laughed with the air of witnessing an infant do something very cute. "How wonderful! So many uses for such a talent."

Marcus and Caius picked themselves up from the ground, dusting themselves off. Marcus glared at Bella and stomped away, seething.

"Now, Marcus. You can't get angry every time a small woman tosses you around!" Aro called to Marcus' retreating back.

Aro and Caius shrugged, both turning to escort Bella into the castle. "Just a few days, I suppose," Aro said lightly as he opened the door.

A few hours later Marcus came storming into the house and walked directly into the library, slamming the door behind him. Aro walked over to Caius, "We should really speak to him. Our coven is no need of any more rifts."

Caius turned towards Bella, "I'll just be a moment. Make yourself comfortable." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and headed for the library, Aro at his heals. Bella started towards her room to change her clothing, but decided to explore the rest of the house. It seemed that the halls had no finish, nor the walls an end to their height.

She looked out to the beautiful grounds; the morning rays illuminating endless gardens. It reminded her of the night Caius had found her. From that day on, they had been, and would forever be, together. They had eternity to look forward to.


	4. Till Death

Chapter 4'Till Death

Three years had passed since the night Bella had been made into a vampire. And it was this night that she would bind herself to her maker until the end of eternity. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her appearance from the top of her elaborate bun which was dusted in dried Baby's Breath petals, to the tips of her cream silk heals.

The ivory lace gown she wore was magnificent, a half dozen vampire servant women had designed and created it themselves; the skirt hooped out to her ankles, a long train flowing behind it, her small waistline was exaggerated further by a wide silk belt pulled tight around her curves, and the neckline was a heart shape cut which went beautifully with the single strand of pearls she wore around her neck.

Caius' reflection was suddenly behind hers, "You've never looked more beautiful, my love." His voice was saturated with his adoring affection and the warm smile he wore reached to his eyes. They sparkled with happiness and joy.

She turned to face him, a look of mock outrage plastered on her doll's face. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, you'll give us bad luck!" He laughed and advanced forward, wrapping his arms around her. "But I couldn't resist" he said with the air of a child who had been caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

She smiled and laid her head against his chest. He, in turn, tilted down his cheek to rest upon the top of her head. "You are my life now" he whispered serenely. They stood there for a few moments, completely at peace, until finally dawn began to break and the wedding was soon to begin.

Aro's head suddenly appeared in the cracked door, shouting "Places, everyone! It's not like we have all the time in the world, you know! Well, at least, the minister doesn't- what are the chances of finding a blind priest to perform the ceremony? I tell you, best damned luck in all of existence we've got."

"We've got a blind, human priest?" asked Caius over the top of Bella's head, his arms still enfolding her.

"Well, it's not my bleeding fault no one ever bothered to transform a minister!" and with that he slammed the door.

A few minutes later, Bella found herself walking down the aisle towards her future husband, passing hundreds of various vampires from all over the world as she made her descend. An immortal orchestra played beautifully, filling the air with their perfect melodies. The golden sky was thrown into prisms of color as the crowd sparkled like crystals in the rising sun. Birds sang above and flowers were tossed into the air, creating the most picturesque ceremony Bella had ever witnessed.

She finally reached Caius and he took her arm and walked the few short steps up to the priest with her at his side. Neither of them could keep from smiling and gazing into each other's eyes as the passages were read aloud. "Do you, Caius, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do" he answered immediately, and with more certainty than he had ever known in all his life.

"And do you, Bella, take Caius to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" She gazed at her love for just a moment, emotion shining in her eyes, before whispering "I do." The crowd cheered and stood to their feet as the orchestra began with a new, more powerful tune.

The celebration went on all day and when darkness fell, they prepared for the final ritual- to establish Bella as an official reigning member of the legendary Volturi coven. Bella's outfit was anew, she now wore a beaded blood red gown and her hair loose down to her back. The white chairs of the earlier wedding had been replaced with multiple wooden tables, all laden with black silk tablecloths and lit candles. The immortal guests were seated around them, all dressed in black. The rest of the Volturi members were clad in their usual black robes, leaving Bella as the only one in color.

Marcus, as the oldest member, took his place center stage in front of them all and began his speech. "The Volturi coven has reigned for the better part of three thousand years. And in that time, we have sought to perform our duties flawlessly, keeping our existence hidden from the minds of man. We three have conquered great challenges, defeated numbers far beyond our own, and claimed victory over those who attempted to force us into the open. And tonight, ladies and gentleman, my fellow vampires, we accomplish another great feat- for tonight we add yet another to our number, one who has brought with her as great a power as we have known ourselves. I give you, Isabella de Volterra!"

The crowd bowed as Bella made her way to the side of Marcus. Caius opened an ancient chest and pulled out a black robe identical to his own and dressed her in it. As soon as she was covered in the black fabric, each of the three embraced her and laid a kiss upon her forehead. Then they all lined up side by side and took a bow. When they straightened, everyone before them cried, in one singular voice "The Volturi To Eternity!" four times.

With a nod of Aro's head, another vampire on the sidelines opened a great cage door and out flew hundreds of glistening black crows, free into the night's open sky. "Welcome to the family" said Caius, a smile playing across his face. She smiled back, grateful that the two of them together had overpowered the will of Marcus and Aro to have a traditional human sacrifice and dinner party. Bella could only hope that time would draw them closer together and help them to leave the past behind...


	5. Anniversary

Chapter 5

Anniversary

The 129th anniversary of Bella and Caius was vastly approaching. So much time had passed since she had become part of this… family. She had looked at the calendar and came to a stand-still. Of course, she knew the year and had been aware of time passing all along, but it was like a human turning fifty and looking back wondering where all the time had gone. Was she really 132, not counting human years? Well, at least she looked good for her age…

Lately an idea had been forming in her head; she wanted to go home. She wanted to see the modern beauty of America and how it had changed since she had known it. She hoped Caius wouldn't begrudge her that.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she wondered over to her vastly stalked, large antique wardrobe that covered half of her east wall, putting her plans to action. Combing through hangers she bypassed the Elvis-era poodle skirts, roaring 20s cocktail dresses, and hippie tie-dye shirts (a fashion period Caius chose to ignore). She had always gone with the current trends in order to blend in, regardless of her personal taste. Nothing grabs unwanted attention quite like walking around looking like you're in a period film- as Aro often found out (though they all personally thought he adored human attention).

Although, since 2008's trend seemed to be old, vintage clothing, she often went out in her favorite 40s pieces; pencil secretary-style skirts, classic pumps, and tops that created the illusion of killer cleavage beneath.

She began pulling out her best items (which turned out to be just about her whole closet, minus the hippie wear) and stuffing them all into assorted designer luggage bags upon her bed. Footsteps echoed closer and closer from the hall until the door swung open, revealing Caius.

His tone was confused. "Ah, Bella? Sweetheart, what are you doing?" He walked up behind her and enfolded his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder at the mountains of clothing. "Cleaning house? Is it time for a new wardrobe already?" She pulled away from him and yanked out the last of her chosen tops, turning to him slightly to acknowledge his presence. She began hurriedly zipping her bags, and huffed "I want to leave. Now." as she squashed the fullest one down.

Pain touched his face as he stepped up to her and grabbed her arm for her attention. "What are you talking about? Why? What's wrong?" His voice was agonized and shocked. He stuttered more sentences beginning with "w" as she stalked over to _his _wardrobe at the opposite end of the room and flung open the doors, throwing all it's contents over her shoulder like a dead body. "And you're taking my clothes with you…?"

She dumped them on the bed next to the liter of suitcases, then turned to him to look him in the face and suddenly threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss straight on his mouth to shut him up. "Honey, I want to go somewhere for our anniversary." His face immediately relaxed and a rush of relief came over him like the owner of a burning house witnessing the fireman emerge with his cat. "Give me a heart attack" he breathed into her ear. "Anywhere you want, my love- Paris, Berlin, Athens? We could make quite a time of it." His gaze became dreamy as he pictured them tucked away in some romantic city, away from his duties.

His manner abruptly changed when she announced that she had somewhere less exotic in mind- she wanted to go… home. "America?" he asked, puzzled by her sudden interest in her human past. "So, Boston then?" he confirmed, seeming uneased at the prospect. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as she added "Not necessarily. Anywhere in the U.S. really. It's just been so long, I hardly even remember what it's like over there."

"Darling, it'd be so different anyway. It's been over a century! Why not _South _America- you've never seen the rainforests."

She set her lip and cocked her head, becoming suspicious of his attitude towards her homesickness. Perhaps he just didn't want her to have to re-experience the loss of her family, she reasoned. A pout began to soften her expression, forcing him to warm and obey his vow to do anything to please her. She knew what a push-over he was, when it came to her at least.

He sat down on the bed, well on the luggage covering the bed, and let out a slow breath, eyes fixed on the wall behind her. He slowly looked up to her face, looking deep into her butterscotch eyes. "Alright, we'll go" he agreed and she flashed him a brilliant smile before flinging her arms about him and dashing out the door excitedly.

Bella all but ran down the hallway and stairs, stopping as she entered the main living room and began scanning for her favorite books upon the shelves. Her eyes flickered down to the seemingly young boy seated on the old leather couch, Alec, whose face brightened upon noticing her presence. Over the years they had formed a brother-sister relationship, much to the jealousy of his darker twin, Jane. He frequently followed her about the castle, chatting aimlessly about this and that. She smiled at him and grabbed the books she was after, turning back to see what he was up to.

He had been watching her curiously. "Bella" he asked quietly. "Yes Alec?" she responded.

"You don't want to be here anymore" he stated, calm and ethereal. She took a seat next to him, looking him directly in the eyes. His uncanny intuition never ceased to surprise her. "It's just a little break. There's a whole other world out there besides this dreary museum to ye olden times" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then you better go see it" a girlish voice rang from behind them. Jane was leaning against the entryway, glaring as usual. "Take your time" she added, noticing the closeness between Bella and her brother, whom she was very possessive of. Before the tension got too thick, Caius was bustling down the stairs, his brothers on either side of him, Aro trying to talk him into staying for an upcoming judgment of a territorial dispute between two Bulgarian covens.

"Ready to go, my love?" Caius asked, cutting off Aro's irritating buzzing in his ear. Bella nodded and gave Alec a quick hug before going to stand beside her husband, silently daring Aro to try to make _her _Caius do anything against her will. She smiled at him then waved goodbye before tugging Caius along outside to the awaiting car.

She prompted her husband into the driver's seat, slammed the door, and walked around to the passenger side. Aro caught up to them and tapped on the window. "I hope you know what you're doing Caius. You could make us appear weak and divided. We are always stronger together!" he insisted, becoming frustrated at their complete lack of interest.

Caius rolled down the window, sighed, and looked to his brother. "Please, stop the dramatics. We'll be back."

"When exactly?" Aro demanded.

Bella, irritated, leaned over her husband and into Aro's face. "When we feel like it" she hissed, jabbing a finger on the automatic button to roll up the window.

"Well, dammit, at least take Felix and Demetri with you" he grumbled. Caius paused for a moment, realizing he had forgotten security altogether in the rush to satisfy his wife's impulse.

He though for a moment longer. "How about Joanna, Gabriel, Amelia, and Anthony?" he compromised, listing off his wife's favorite companions. Within moments the four were summoned and following behind them in their cars.

Gabriel was a hefty-built German who had been raised during the second world war. He had escaped the draft by feigning a disability so he could stay home and support his poverty-stricken family. At 18, he was a hard laborer who spent his days unloading heavy timber from cargo ships. He was doing just that when he spotted a gorgeous young woman being harassed by money-hungry thugs going for her jewels. He had beat them off as she stood there, half a smile on her pale lips. Three days later, he found himself waking up from a burning nightmare and looking into the eyes of his now wife, Amelia, a presently nearly 600-year-old vampire who had boastfully been one of Queen Anne Boleyn's ladies in waiting during her short reign over England. She had been turned by a nobleman posing as a human who had become enamored with her.

Then there was Joanna, a small Irish-born girl who had been turned at 16 by the inhuman crypt-keeper of her father's grave, a sweet man who had lost control when comforting her about her father's death but managed to free himself of her before draining her dead. She in turn changed her childhood sweetheart a year later after trying to make it work with him remaining human. That man was Anthony, who had been her best friend and innocent crush since the age of 6. He was only 17 when made vampire by his young lover, the woman he ended up spending the next 200 some years with.

An hour later they were loading onto a large ship, cars and all. They headed for their cabins, Caius and Bella to the largest and most lavish one, both filled with nostalgia for their past memories of first being together, so many years ago. Bella sighed, chuckling under her breath. "You know sweets, we'd get there a lot faster if you'd man up and check out those new airplane inventions they came up with, oh, almost a hundred years ago."

Caius smiled and set down their bags, pulling his wife in for a hug. "Brings back old memories" he whispered, looking around the cabin room. Besides, you know what they say- "leave behind the modern amenities, get extra play time with your lady". He smirked and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss as she giggled and pushed him against the wall.

"Hang on a second" Caius insisted, as she tore off his shirt. She backed up and crossed her arms, impatient. "For?" she asked.

"Your gift" he replied. She instantly brightened, watching him cross the room and pull out a little bowed box and put it into her anxious hands.

It was a small gold necklace with a pendant of two intertwined sapphire hearts dangling from it. "It's gorgeous" she whispered, planting a soft gentle kiss on his jaw line.

"The two hearts intertwined represent our bond, together as one. I found it in 1415 while I was in France. I knew someday I would find someone I wanted to give it to. Happy anniversary darling."

"I have something for you also." Bella grabbed one of her bags, rummaging through it until pulling out a black plastic shopping bag and handing it to him. Curious, he peeked inside and smirked, removing a sexy set of blue lace lingerie. "Sweetheart, I don't think this is going to fit me…"

She smiled up at him coyly. "Oh, I know- but it'll fit _me_." His mouth popped into a perfect "o" as he began to smoothly undo her buttons and she took his hands, leading him to the bed and pushing him gently onto it. Instead of going any further, she smoothly got off of him and walked over to her bag again, this time pulling out a wrapped rectangle-shaped object. "But I did get you something else" she said, smiling. It was a picture of them on their first official date in front of the leaning tower of Pisa, encased in a pure gold framing with the words _For All Eternity_ etched into the top.

After a few days of romanticism, they found themselves pulling into New York Harbor, once again on American soil. "What's the plan?" Amelia asked, curiously looking about.

"Well I think that first we need to find a place to stay that isn't too sunny" Bella offered, looking to her husband. Joanna and Anthony interrupted when they ran into the circle. "We have the perfect place" they announced together. Caius looked over to Anthony, "where?" Anthony sat down and pulled Joanna onto his lap. "Right here", she pointed a thin pale finger to a tiny dot marked "Forks" in Washington. The rest of them looked at each other in confusion. "_Where?" _they all repeated together.


End file.
